


Awkward

by anemptymargin



Series: Spring Break Drabble Drive 2011 [5]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was sort of a spur of the moment thing, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalwaysweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/gifts).



> For (LJ)notalwaysweak in my Spring Break 2011 Drabble Drive. I had to, I’m sorry.

They were the odd men out, it really was only a matter of time… just logically it had to happen.

“This is awkward.” Leonard sighed, licking his lips as he wiggled his socked foot.

“Like a lot more than I thought it would be.”

“You’ve thought about it?”

Raj shrugged, “Sometimes.”

“Wow.”

“You never thought about it?”

“Only with Sheldon, but he always sort of started it.”

“Really? With Sheldon?”

“Well, you know… you live together for a while…”

Raj giggled, “I didn’t even know he could bend like that.”

“He’s got the flexibility of a gymnast.”

“Did not need to know that.”

Leonard let out a nervous chuckle and attempted to move his hips, only succeeding in kicking his glasses from where they had fallen off. “I really should have taken off my glasses first.”

“It was a spur of the moment thing, Leonard. I can reach them if you want me to.”

“Probably should try and untangle… he’ll be back soon and you don’t want him to know about this.”

“Why not? He’s fairly open minded…”

“Trust me on this; you don’t want him to know.”

Raj bent over, reaching as far forward as he could to pick up the thick black frames. Unexpectedly, Leonard shifted – his full body weight pressed against Raj’s back. Unfortunately it wasn’t exactly expected and Raj was propelled forward onto the floor – taking Leonard down with him.

Leonard laughed loudly, taking his glasses and putting them on before rolling away from Raj onto his back. “Sorry about that! But hey! We found a way to get loose without either of us getting hurt!”

“Speak for yourself!” Raj groaned, kicking his feet to get up but only succeeding in sending the spinner across the living room floor. “I’m never playing Twister with you again!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
